


Drag Me Down

by ChristyMint



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyMint/pseuds/ChristyMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett déménage à Londres chez son frère Liam après avoir découvert que son petit ami de toujours la trompait avec sa meilleure amie. Elle va alors rencontrer le colocataire et meilleur ami de son frère. Barman et coureur de jupon Scarlett va être chamboulé par la rencontre de ce mystérieux jeune homme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Me Down

Chapitre 1.

Scarlett

Je lève les yeux vers l'immeuble devant moi et respire profondément. Ça y est je suis arrivée. Londres. Moi, Scarlett Braden de Smoak Town dans la grande ville, qui l'eut cru. Mais voila je suis là devant l'immeuble ou vit mon frère avec qui je vais emménager cette année.

Je sors du taxi prends mes deux grosse valise, paye le chauffeur et me dirige vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je sonne à l'interphone et jette un coup d'oeil dans la rue en attendant que mon frère réponde. C'est une grande avenue avec des boutique et des bars tout le long. Celui du trottoir d'en face attire mon attention l'enseigne lumineuse forme une grande flèche verte qui clignote sur le trottoir.

\- Oui ? J'entends la voix de mon frère à travers l'interphone.

\- C'est moi ouvre !

\- Ha enfin ! Vas-y monte 3ème étage appartement 15b.

\- Je monte les escaliers aussi rapidement que mes deux valises me le permettent, j'ai hâte de revoir mon frère même s'il est venu à la maison Noël dernier on à toujours été proches. Au moment ou j'arrive sur le palier la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre et je voit mon frère me sourire, je lâche mes valise et lui cours dans les bras.

\- Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiam !!!!! Je le sert dans mes bras.

\- S !! Enfin te voila !!! Il me sert et me soulève du sol. Je suis tellement content que tu sois là !

\- Et moi donc !

\- Comment vont Maman et Papa ?

\- Bien, ils étaient un peu réticents à me voir partir mais le fait que tu sois avec moi les rassurent.

\- Tant mieux, ils se feront à l'idée comme avec moi. Aller vient entre je vais te montrer l'appartement.

Il récupère mes valises et je le suis dans l'appartement.

\- Voici notre humble demeure !

Je parcours la pièce du regard. La pièce principal est un grand salon avec un canapé d'angle et un grand écran plat en face avec plusieurs consoles vidéos. Sur la table basse plusieurs magasines et des manettes sont étalés. Ouvert sur le salon une cuisine américaine avec un bar sur lequel traîne deux bouteilles de bière vides et une carton de pizza sûrement vide lui aussi. Quelques assiettes sales sont dans l'évier mais à part ça cela me semble plutôt propre pour un appartement de garçon.

\- Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre. Je l'ai laisser vide pour que tu puisse la décorer comme tu le souhaite.

Il m'emmène dans un couloir, on passe devant une première porte Liam me dit que c'est la sienne il ouvre celle d'à côté. Une grande pièce blanche avec uniquement un lit King Size et une commode se trouve dans la pièce. Une grande fenêtre illumine la pièce.

\- Je l'adore ! Je m'y sens déjà chez moi.

\- Génial t'as plus qu'a la décorer à ton goût. Il pose mes deux valises au pied du lit.

Nous ressortons de la chambre et il me montre la porte en diagonale de ma chambre. La salle de bain. La porte en face de la mienne doit être la chambre de son colocataire que j'espère bientôt rencontrer vu qu'il va devenir le mien.

\- Ton colocataire n'est pas là ?

\- Non il travaille ce soir tu le verra peut être quand il rentrera ou demain.

\- Okay j'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour ta première journée ici ?

\- Que dirait tu d'aller trouver de quoi meubler et décorer cette chambre ?

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres petites soeur.

Nous passons l'après-midi à nous balader dans les boutiques d'ammeublement et de décorations en achetant de quoi faire de cette chambre la mienne. En rentrant nous passons devant le bar qui avait attirer mon attention en arrivant. Le Arrow's Bar. Je vois sur la porte d'entrée une annonce qui dit qu'ils recherchent une serveuse à mi-temps.

\- Attends Liam regarde ils cherchent une serveuse ici !

\- Tu veux devenir serveuse ?

\- Je veux travailler, l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel grand frère !

\- Vraiment ?! J'en apprends tout les jours !

Je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- D'ailleurs on est en semaine tu n'est pas censé travailler ?

\- J'ai prit un jour de congé pour acceuillir ma petite soeur chez nous. En contrepartie je travaille samedi.

Après avoir été diplômé au lycée, Liam est venu suivre des cours de publicité ici à Londres et depuis quelques semaines il travaille en tant qu'assistant dans une très grosse entreprise de pub.

Je décide de venir postuler au poste de serveuse dès le lendemain. Une fois rentrés à l'appartement je défait mes valises dans la commode en attendant que le reste des meubles soit livré dans quelques jours.

En sortant mes affaire je trouve une photo de Matt et moi lors de notre remise de diplome. Je la regarde quelques secondes avant de la déchiré en deux et de jetter les morceaux par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette photo t'avais fait ? Liam se tiens à l'encadrement de ma porte.

\- Elle me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Très bien, je venais te demander si ça te disais de commander pizza comme il commence a faire tard et tu dois être fatigué entre le voyage et la journée shopping.

-Très bonne idée !

\- Pepperoni et double fromage ?

\- Tout a fait !

\- Je te connais par coeur petite soeur !

\- Liam et moi sommes assis au bar à manger nos pizzas tout en discutant se racontant nos vie respectives.

\- S ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu compte me dire réellement pourquoi subitement tu as décidé de déménager à Londres alors que t'as vie été déjà tracée ?

\- Ça ne te plaît pas de me voir ici ?

\- Si au contraire ! Mais je te connais je sais que tu n'es pas du jour à prendre des décisions sur une coup de tête, de cette ampleur surtout.

\- On va dire que quelque chose, ou pluton quelqu'un ma ouvert les yeux.

\- Matt ?

\- Ne prononce pas son nom quand je mange s'il te plait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu sais que tu peut te confier à moi. Et puis il y a trop d'heure de voyage pour que j'aille lui casser la gueule.

Je rigole doucement mais je sais que si Matt se trouvait dans le coins quand je vais raconter à Liam ce qu'il s'est passé, celui ci n'hésiterais pas à aller le trouver pour lui régler son compte.

\- Comme tu le sais on avait déjà tout prévu ? Il approuve d'un signe de tête. Je devais aller étudier la litterature à la fac de Smoak, pendant que lui rentrer dans l'entreprise de son père pour reprendre l'affaire lors de son départ en retraite. On devait prendre un appartement pour s'installer ensemble, se marier, avoir des enfants. On aurez vécu une vie tranquille, j'aurais écrit mes livres à la maison en m'occupant des enfants pendant que lui irait travaillais. On irait en vacances dans le chalet a la montagne de ses parents et on aurait passer Noël en famille avec ma famille et la sienne.

\- Une vie de rêve. Liam dit ironiquement.

\- Te moque pas tu sais que c'est ce que je voulais, je ne suis pas un aventurier impulsif comme toi !

\- Voulais ?

\- Oui jusqu'au Bal de Promo. Tu sais avec Matt on à jamais..tu sais...Je dis mal à l'aise.

\- Vous n'avez jamais ? Liam me demande un regard interrogatif.

\- Mais oui tu sais....coucher ensemble !

\- Hmupfg ! Liam recrache l'eau qu'il était entrain de boire et se met à tousser. Si tu pouvais éviter de me parler de ça je ne veut rien savoir des ébats de ma petite soeur !

\- Justement je ne t'en parle pas parce qu'il n'y a rien a dire !

\- Oui enfin bref donc ?

\- Donc le soir du Bal de Promo Matt et moi y sommes évidemment aller ensembles avec Kelly car elle n'avais personne avec qui y aller.

\- Je sais toujours pas comment tu peut être amie avec cette fille elle est insupportable.

\- Eté amie...Donc après le Bal il y avait une soirée chez Stan le meilleur ami de Matt on y est donc aller tout les trois et au milieu de la soirée j'ai perdu Matt et Kelly de vue. Je les ai chercher partout avant de les trouver dans une chambre nu sous la couette... quand je lui ai lancer la bague qu'il m'avait offerte en promesse de notre vie ensemble Kelly s'est mise à rire et m'a avouer que ca faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils couchaient ensembles derrière mon dos.

\- Quelle garce, je t'ai toujours dit que cette fille ne méritais pas ton amitié et puis cet enfoiré si je le croise la prochaine fois que je met les pieds à Smoak il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Te fatigue pas il en vaut pas la peine. Il a bien essayer de me récupérer en s'excusant et en essayant de me redonner sa foutu bague.

\- Heureusement que tu n'as pas accepter.

\- Ça va pas ! Je lui ai dit de se la mettre ou je pense et que s'il revenait me parler il aller perdre ses bijoux de familles ce qui déplairait sûrement à Kelly.

\- Ça c'est ma soeur ! Mon frère éclate de rire et je le suis.

\- Dans le mois suivant j'envoyais mon dossier ici et j'annonçais à maman et papa que je venais te rejoindre pour faire mes études. Et me voila !

\- Tu as bien fait du va voir tu va te sortir cet idiot de la tête et Seattle est génial !

\- C'est tellement stressant ! Je suis terrorisé ! J'ai peur d'avoir fait une erreur d'être partie si vite ! Je sais pas comment tu as fait quand tu avait mon âge pour partir tout seul comme ça ! Si tu ne serais pas là je crois que je serais rester la bas à me morfondre.

\- C'est stressant mais c'est ça qui est bien découvrir de nouvelle choses ! Se lancer, oser ne pas rester a se dire "Et si j'étais partie?" "Et si j'avais ça..." Tu sais bien que pour moi c'était facile je me suis toujours senti étouffer à Smoak il fallait que je vois autre chose. Quand je suis partie a l'aventure tout l'été après mon diplôme je me suis sentie libre ! C'est d'ailleurs pendant mon voyage que j'ai rencontrer Harry.

\- Harry ?

\- Mon enfin Notre Colocataire.

\- Ho...je pensais que vous vous étiez rencontrer en emménageant ici.

\- Non on c'est rencontrer dans un bar en Espagne.

\- D'accord, tu n'en a jamais parler. Ni de ta copine d'ailleurs. Je le regarde un petit sourire au lèvre.

\- Ah je savais que je pouvait rien dire à maman sans qu'elle s'empresse de te le répéter. Il sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Quand est-ce que tu me la présente ?

\- Bientôt t'inquiète pas. Il se lève. Bon c'est pas que cette conversation m'ennuie mais je travaille demain et tu doit être fatigué de ta journée alors je propose qu'on aille se coucher.

\- Tu as raison je meurs de fatigue ! Laisse je vais ranger tout ça va te coucher.

\- Merci S. Il m'embrasse le haut du crane. Bonne nuit Colocataire !

\- Bonne nuit Coloc !

Liam part se coucher pendant que je jette toutes les boites de pizza et les bières qui traînait la depuis je ne sais quand. Je décide également de faire la vaisselle puis je part dans ma chambre. Je ne peut jamais m'endormir sans lire quelque page d'un livre. Je me glisse donc sous la couette et m'empare de ma liseuse qui me suis partout. Je suis en train de lire quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, cela doit être le fameux Harry je me lève pour aller le saluer quand j'entends des chuchotement et le gloussement d'une fille. J'entends un "Chut" puis une porte claquer.

Il n'est pas rentré seul a ce que j'entends. Je retourne me mettre au lit et m'endors presque immédiatement.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin et décide d'aller prendre ma douche, je prend mes affaire et sort de ma chambre sur le palier je tombe nez à nez avec Harry, enfin je présume que c'est lui, les cheveux mouillés en bataille qui goutte sur son torse nu, je ne peut pas m'empêcher de suivre le trajet d'une goutte qui tombe sur sont épaule et descend le long de son torse recouvert de tatouage puis le long de ses abdominaux marqués pour aller disparaître sous une serviette accrochées bas autour de sa taille.

Je déglutis et entends un raclement de gorge qui me fait sursauter et relever les yeux vers son visage ou je découvre les yeux les plus verts que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

Je n'arrive pas a détacher mes yeux des siens. Quand j'entends une voix qui parvient de sa chambre.

\- Harry tu reviens te mettre au lit !! !

 

Je décolle mes yeux des siens et me précipite dans la salle de bain mal à l'aise. Je ferme la porte et m'adosse à celle ci en reprenant ma respiration lentement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Liam aurait pu me prévenir que son colocataire et accessoirement meilleur ami était aussi sexy.


End file.
